BFDIA: Continued
by CaseyTheGreat
Summary: BFDIA has been on hiatus, but now it's back. Along with the original Announcer speaker thing... great. Moving on! Watch the remaining BFDIA cast members run through new crazy challenges. Watch friendships form in this game which will help be decided by the viewers. It's time to Battle for Dream Island Again!
1. BFDIA 5a: I'm back, what did I miss?

**Quick authors note: In case you couldn't tell, this is BFDIA continued after 5e. This is how I would want the rest of the series to play out. BFDIA is owned by Jacknjellify. Enjoy the first episode!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The contestants had returned from the summit of Yoyle Mountain and were waiting for the elimination of a member of Team No-Name. The objects sat around in the grassy plain while waiting for the Firey Speaker Box to stomp out of the security room and start the episode.

(Team No-Name)

Most of the team had continued to shun Puffball after her actions in episode 5e, she wasn't worried however, she always won the prize when her team was up for elimination. The fans loved her, there wasn't a hint of worry on her pink, fluffy face.

Fries watched Puffball smug face with a look of complete loathing. Ruin their chances of winning and now he'll probably be eliminated because the viewers couldn't handle his snarky attitude. Ridicules. He felt a tap on his back and saw Gelatin standing behind him with a bright smile on his face.

If there was anyone Fries could talk to, it would definitely be Gelatin. Food objects had to stick together he guessed. Ok that wasn't the exact reason they were friends. The real reason was that despite Fries' rude demeanor and way of talking, Gelatin saw past that and managed to put up with his rude speeches about how Teardrop wasn't a good leader, what could he say, she wasn't leader material.

"What do you want Gelatin?" Fries spat at him with words that sounded harsh but were actually genuine. Gelatin's large grin shrank a tad and became more serious. "I know what you're thinking. That you'll get eliminated." Gelatin placed his hand on Fries shoulder while he continued to speak. "You won't be after what Puffball pulled."

Fries turned his head to look back at Puffball, still looking very smug. Fries' eyes narrowed, Gelatin just pulled him away. Gelatin crossed his arms over his body and looked at Fries once again. "You know, all you have to do is be a little nicer, and then people will like you more." Gelatin spoke. Fries looked down at his feet and sighed. He didn't want to change who he was, but he also didn't want to be eliminated. "I'll try that Gelatin, thanks man."

Gelatin gave a smile. "That's why I'm here buddy. I just don't want you to get out. They continued to chat while in the distance, Puffball continued to mutter in her auto tuned voice. "I can't wait for the elimination. I love prizes."

(Team No-Name - Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Rocky)

Golf Ball, Tennis Ball and (thanks to Tennis Ball) Rocky were sitting around in Golf Ball's secret factory. TB looked over at GB who was typing away at her computer. He sighed and watched Rocky freely spin around in circles until he fell to the ground.

"Hey GB, what are you doing?" Tennis Ball asked curiously. Golf Ball turned around to look at him with a slight smile and said "I'm glad you asked my fuzzy companion. You see, I'm working on making my own Announcer Speaker Box so we can get rid of that annoying Firey box. However-" she couldn't finish that sentence before a few spark and then a small explosion happened behind her. She bit her bottom lip and blushed. "However I'm yet to get the coding correct. TB, are you ok?" Golf Ball looked up at Tennis Ball to see he was wearing a sad expression. "You don't think we're friends?"

 _Are you serious?_ Thought Golf Ball, she put on a friendly smile and said "Of course we're friends TB, and I'll be happy if either of us were to win Dream Island." Tennis Ball's face grew much happier "Thanks Golf Ball that makes me feel better."

(W.O.A.H Bunch – Coiny, Needle, Pin and Nickel)

"We need to work on a game plan for the next challenge!" yelled Pin, jumping up and down. Coiny rolled his eyes at his friend's panicked state. The sound of quick slap sounded behind him and saw Nickel face down in the grass. Needle stood over him; hand on her hip, clearly upset.

Pin continued to sweat her green ooze. Her eyes shifted from side to side as if looking for someone. Coiny and Pin have a bit of a rocky friendship. The seed of distrust was planted when he and Nickel were unfrozen and Spongey was dragging the large sack of money.

He knew what would happen if he and Nickel touched, he wasn't stupid. It had to have been Pin that made the money vortex open. Spongey wasn't smart enough to come up with an idea like that, and Needle couldn't do something like that to him, could she? No, it had to be Pin!

"Look will come up with something ok. Now calm down please Pin, your dripping ooze again." Needle spoke quietly. "I can't calm down what if we get eliminated next!" Pin screamed which caused the unconscious Nickel to stir. Coiny sat down and sighed.

 _What a merry band of idiots I managed to get stuck with._

(W.O.A.H. Bunch – Bomby, Spongey and Yellow Face)

Spongey sat in the open field with Bomby and Yellow Face standing on his back. The just stood there.

Until Spongey decided to speak up.

"We have nothing to add to the plot!" He screamed.

And everybody's time was wasted.

(Free Smart)

The Free Smart Club atop the Eiffel Tower was booming with loud music. Even though they had lost Match and Bubble, they continued to party all day and all night, much to the annoyance of the other contestants. Pencil had what she considered "big news" to tell Ruby, Ice Cube and Book.

"Icy and Book, Ruby and I have decided that since Match and Bubble are gone….you girls are now permanent members of Free Smart!" Pencil threw her hand in the air, proud with her speech. Book turned to Ice Cube with a look that said 'are you absolutely sure about this?' Icy just nodded and turned to Pencil, saying "We will accept your offer as full members."

Book shook hands with Pencil and got a sense of dread. There was no way this could possibly work out. Pencil was bad news, but luckily she wasn't the sharpest writing utensil pencil case. Book can easily wiggle herself and Icy out of this situation if need be.

(Security Room)

"Looks like everything is set up and ready to go." The Firey speaker box said to itself. It took longer than it would like to admit, but BFDIA 6 was ready to begin. Until he heard a faint voice from behind him.

"I didn't know this project was reopened." Came a very metallic voice. The FSB turned to see a small grey and black box staring at him. The FSB didn't move, so it spoke again. "If the projects be reopened, then I shall be the host."

(Outside the security room)

The contestants had gathered around the room, waiting for the FSB to come out of the room. They were all completely shocked when the original Announcer stomped out of the room. It turned from side to side, scoping out the contestants. When it's cold emotional voice spoke. "I have one announcement to make before Cake at Stake." Firey looked furious, he walked up to the box and screamed, "What are you doing here! Where's my speaker box!?" The Announcer backed away and said, "My announcement is that to make things less complicated, whatever team you're on now, will be your permanent team."

Most of the objects seemed fine with the ruling, while others didn't look happy, but withheld there complaints. The Announcer turned to TV. "TV, it's time for Cake at Stake."

(Cake at Stake intro)

The members of Team No-Name were lined up in the red chairs. Some contestants (Puffball, Gelatin, Golf Ball) didn't look nervous, while others (Fries, Tennis Ball, Firey) felt fairly nervous. The Announcer talked again. "We got 6894 votes this time around. Less votes then last time. That makes me sad. Will start with the prizes, this is the order. TV's screen lit up and showed the voting chart.

Puffball (108), Golf Ball (172), Firey (229), Fries (392), Rocky (398), Tennis Ball (411), and Gelatin (440). The Announcer looked back at the screen, and the back at Team No-Name.

"Gelatin, you win the prize, strange because you're green." The Announcer said void of emotion. Gelatin put his hands on his hips, ready to make a scene. He was interrupted by a certain puffball. "He can't win the prize, I'm the prize winner!" Her usually calm voice boomed, as she grew in size. The Announcer didn't even flinch. Puffball calmed down and floated back down to the chair. Gelatin sighed, forgetting the point he was going to make. He stood atop the stool of prizes and stared at the wheel of prizes. He turned his head saw Fries, who nodded his head. Gelatin smiled and gave the wheel a hard spin.

The technicolor pie slices spun and spun until the peg stopped and landed on a light yellow slice that read "Woody plushie" the Announcer pulled out stuffed toy of Woody and threw it at Gelatin. He looked down at it confused, then shrugged. Taking his seat, they got ready for the actual elimination.

"The cake for today is an angel food cake." The Announcer spoke. "Tennis Ball is safe with 117 votes." It flung the cake at TB, knocking him out of the chair. That's when the Announcer started a montage.

"Also safe are Rocky (328), Firey (483), and Golf Ball (491) are all safe." Spoke the Announcer, throwing the contestants there cake.

A spot light shown down on Puffball, Fries and Gelatin. Fries and Puffball looked worried, while Gelatin just looked angry. "How can I win the prize and be in the bottom three!?" He said.

The Speaker Box got in his face and said "Well, you don't have to worry, because you're safe with 1468 votes." It's metallic word caused the green gelatin to smile, then scream when took stale angel food cake to the face.

Fries and Puffball looked over at each other and glared. The Announcer pulled out a small card. "The object with the most votes is…..," the tension continued to build as the music grew louder in their ears. The card was opened and looked over. The Speaker Box looked up and said,

"Puffball, who is eliminated with 1857 votes, you will now be treated with TLC." The launcher slipped underneath Puffball as she screamed. The metal plate launched her into the TLC, which locked her away. The team started to clear out, when Fries walked over to Golf Ball. "Hey GB…congratulations for not getting out." He said, rubbing his shoulder. Golf Ball gave him a strange look, then a small smile. She walked away while Fries sighed. Being nice was difficult.

The teams stood around the wheel of challenges. "Who spins the wheel now?" asked Ruby, staring at the Announcer. "Free Smart one the last challenge, so one of them will spin."

Book walked forward, but was stopped by Pencil. She gave a death glare and then walked up to the wheel. Book put her head down, Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. Maybe Free Smart won't be that bad, she had Ruby and Icy with her.

Pencil spun the wheel, which landed on a neon green slice that said "find the hidden treasure" Pencil sneered at the wheel. The Announcer materialized an arrow and pointed to a cave. "First team to bring the treasure back to the surface wins, the last team to come back to the surface will be up for elimination. Ready! GO!" screamed the Announcer, and the teams took off.

 **000000000000000**

 **And we're done! Did you like it? I know everyone is probably tired of multiple part episode, but I didn't want the first chapter to drag on too long. Thanks for reading! Hopefully it won't be long before I update again.**


	2. BFDIA 6b: Little Woody's scary

The contestants had entered the cave, in search of the treasure. They all started off at an easy pace. They had reached a three way split in the tunnel looking over the paths; they worked on making a decision. Golf Ball looked between the three corridors, she smiled and turned to her team. "I've done the math in my head everyone, whenever moments like these are brought up to archeologists while making their discoveries, more than 90% of the time the right corridor is the correct corridor." She exclaimed smugly. Fries rolled his eyes and Gelatin elbowed him in the side. He coughed, rubbed his side and spoke up with a smile. "Wow GB, that's not bad. You did good… I guess." He said, whispering the last part. Gelatin flashed him a thumbs up and they ran down the right corridor.

With the W.O.A.H. Bunch, Pin and Coiny we're arguing weather to take the left or middle corridor. Yellow Face was using Bomby to film a commercial for bomb shields made of defused bombs. Nickel butted himself into Pin and Coiny's argument saying that they should both shut up. Spongey attempted to inject himself into the fight, failing miserably.

Needle had reached her boiling point with her team and screamed. "Everyone shut up! We're going down the middle corridor! Anybody have any objections?" Bomby went to raise his had but got smacked. Needle began walking down the corridor, Pin was irritated, while Coiny felt his face heat up at Needle's outburst. They went down the cold, dark path.

"Well it looks like we're going down the left corridor." Said Book. Pencil stopped in front of her. "Book, if you're going to be in this alliance, you need to know the rules, rule 1; what Pencil says, goes. Rule 2; what Ruby says, you also have to listen to. Finally rule 3; you and Ice Cube have absolutely no say in anything we do. Now, it looks like we're going down the left path, Free Smarters away!" Pencil took off with Ruby trailing behind. Ice Cube and Book walked with their heads down.

(Team No-Name)

"GB, do you have any idea where the treasure might be?" TB asked, he was moving slightly behind GB because he was carrying Rocky on his back. GB looked behind her and said "Not yet, but I can assure you that we're getting close."

Fries, Gelatin and Firey were trailing behind the other three members of their team. Gelatin was fiddling with the Woody plush he had gotten as a prize. Despite the fact his team had no luck with finding the treasure, he didn't care because he was with his friends. Gelatin was a relatively goofy object, he cracked jokes and pulled pranks. He could be goofy around Fries, however Fries wasn't really the type to goof around. When he was with Firey, he could go all out with his craziness because Firey was just as crazy. Thanks to him Fries and Firey had managed to form a decent friendship, with Gelatin being the glue that held the two together.

"So, spill it Fries, what's with you trying to be nice all of a sudden?" Firey asked Fries with a skeptical look in his eyes, Fries just shifted his weight from his left to right side and smiled, "Well Gelatin said it would be best if I tried to be nicer." He said with a small smile, an action he rarely did to begin with. "Well I like this new Fries, much more likable." While Fries and Firey held a conversation, Gelatin noticed that the black beads that were the plushies eyes began to glow red. It began to fidget in his hands, he screamed and threw it.

TB, GB and Rocky began to walk back to the tree friends and the little Woody, which was twitching on the cold ground. Fries, Gelatin and Firey were holding onto each other, cowering against the wall. TB gave GB a weak push towards the plushy; she took small steps up to the plush toy and shook profusely. The plushy stood up and looked over Team No-Name. Gelatin was about to scream but Fries but his hand over his mouth. Firey backed up against the wall as much as he could. TB and GB nervously looked at each other; Rocky clearly did not care about the situation he was in. The plushy ran over to Gelatin, he shut his eyes, ready for death. That's why he was surprised when the little Woody hugged his leg. He picked him up and smiled, he was actually kind of cute. Firey looked at Gelatin and asked "Are you sure you want to keep that thing, it's really creepy." Gelatin just threw it in the air and caught it. "I shall call him Woody, and he shall be mine, and he shall be my Woody." The Woody doll's stitched mouth curved into a smile. Its little hand pointed down the cave's hallway. Gelatin raised his eyebrow at his new friend. "What is it buddy, what's down there?"

Golf Ball looked at the plushy and said, "May be he knows where the treasure is?" The toy shook its head yes and hopped out of Gelatin's hand and ran down the corridor. The team looked at each other confused and then ran after Little Woody.

(W.O.A.H. Bunch)

The Team was fairly quiet after Needle's outburst. Coiny was looking at Needle worriedly. He'd never seen her so angry, sure she got upset when someone called her Needy, but after a while it just seemed to be playful banter between them. This however, was legitimate anger. Coiny wanted to ask what was wrong, but she clearly didn't want to be talked to. Yellow Face stopped, which caused everybody else to stop. He looked over the tunnel walls and listened closely. "Do any of you guys here that?" he asked, no one made a sound. There was a picking sound in the left wall. Bomby and Yellow Face hid behind Spongy, who was cowering. Coiny, Nickel and Pin had backed up against the opposite wall. Needle placed her ear next to the wall, listening to the picking noise get louder and louder.

Needle fell backwards as the wall crumbled in front of her. A pickaxe stood in front of her with a crazy look. Needle crawled backwards but was picked up by the pickaxe. It stared at her, and then looked at the team behind her. He then spoke.

"Well, looks like yawl ain't the government like I thought you were. Allow me to get the informalities out of the way, I'm Pickaxe! And It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his grubby hand out to Needle waiting for her to shake it. She obliged and shook it. "I'm Needle and I'm sorry to ask Pickaxe, but have you seen a treasure around here maybe?" she asked impatiently. Pickaxe placed his hand on his chin in thought. All of a sudden his face lit up. "Yes I have actually, just follow me through this unstable and poorly made tunnel I created." He said walking off into his tunnel. The others followed behind, slightly nervous after his last statement.

(Free Smart)

Pencil and Ruby walked with a pep in there step because of the amazing job Pencil did with choosing which corridor to take. Book and Icy trailed behind them, looking scared of the dark tunnel. Ruby noticed that they weren't with them and ran back to the two.

"You guys are scared right?" Ruby asked, genuinely worried for them. Ice Cube shook her head yes. Book put a hand on her shoulder. Ruby smiled and then said, "Don't tell Pencil, but I'm scared to, I think we got the worst lit tunnel." Icy looked up at Ruby and smiled. Book turned to face her, "Hey, we're Free Smarters, we need to stick together!" Ice Cube and Ruby were about to cheer, but got distracted by Pencil's scream. They turned to see Pencil running past them. "Pencil, what's happening?" asked Ice Cube, feeling extremely scared. Pencil's next statement shocked them.

"EVIL LEAFY! EVIL LEAFY!" she screamed. The three other team members turned in the direction that Pencil was running from. They all screamed and run when they saw a red form with a cold and heartless stare. Evil Leafy began to teleport towards them. They managed to catch up to Pencil as they ran. Evil Leafy almost managed to catch Icy, but Ruby picked her up and they gained speed.

(Team No-Name)

The team continued to chase after Little Woody, Fries decided it to best to carry Rocky, and he was only slowing them down. They noticed that Little Woody stopped at the end of the cave, what they saw shocked them.

A large treasure chest sat there, filled with coins, jewels, and shiny necklaces. Little Woody climbed up Gelatin's leg and sat on his shoulder, Gelatin patted him on the head. GB awed at the chest and then smiled. Firey put his hand in the chest and pulled out a necklace and placed it around his neck, it immediately was engulfed in fire. All of a sudden, the Speaker Box's voice was heard.

"Congratulations Team No-Name, you win make your way back to the surface. The last team to reach the surface will be up for elimination."

(The surface)

Team No-Name had made it to the surface first, treasure chest in tow. The team and the Announcer waited patiently for the other teams. The only thing they could here was loud screaming.

Free Smart had emerged from the cave, screaming their heads off. The truth was that they had lost Evil Leafy a while ago. The four of them where catching their breath while the Announcer approached. "Now that you all are here, we can say that The W.O.A.H. Bunch is up for elimination. Viewers, your choices to vote are Coiny, Pin, Needle, Nickel, Bomby, Yellow Face or Spongy. Vote who you want to win the prize and who to eliminate. Voting ends July 17th, the next episode will come out on the 22nd.

(W.O.A.H. Bunch

The team and Pickaxe continued to wander throughout the caves. Nickel was fed up and spoke, "We lost! Where are you taking us?!" Pickaxe turned around and said, "I'm takin you to the cheese!"

There was an awkward silence.

"I've been down here for 92 years!"

 **000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And it's done! Yes! You guys will review and say who you want to win the prize and who you want to be eliminated. Criticisms are always welcome, and I plan to stick to the dates I gave. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
